


Love of my life

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie uses a paci!, M/M, Mean tickler Brian, Mean tickler John, Mean tickler Roger, Medical Conditions, Mental Hospital, Multi, Other, Restraints, Suicidal Thoughts, Ticklee Freddie!, Tickling, Ticklish!Freddie, Trans!Freddie Mercury, baby freddie, hospital stay, little Freddie!, selfharm, spankies/No spankies, tickle machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie is stuck in a mental hospital,his three roommates are ticklers.Freddie is overly ticklish.yet has his own hospital bed,he's suicidal with a heart condition.(supraventricular tachycardia,SVT)Please feel free to leave Requests!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, frian - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. First meeting?

Freddie's Hospital bed in the Mental Hospital(Due to Freddie being suicidal and having restraints on his bed,handcuffs for his wrists and ankles,for when he gets violents.).

Brian(18,ticklish,armpits),Roger(18,only ticklish on his sides) and John(18,ticklish on his neck) 

Freddie(17,ticklish on his feet,ribs,tummy,neck,sides,armpits)

Freddie:17

Brian:18

Roger:18

John:18

Noah(Freddie's Mentor and Nurse):23

Tyler(Roger and John's Mentor and nurse,does not get on with Noah):27

Adam(Brian's mentor and nurse):29

Paul Prenter(Nurse) 

_ **November 12th 1990** _

Freddie is suicidal and is in a mental hospital.he had a suicide attempt.Freddie's Mentor is Noah Archer,a nurse at the hospital.Freddie is handcuffed by his left wrist to his hospital bed."Good Morning Freddie,how are you?",noah asked"tired",Freddie yawned with a small smile."hungry?",noah asked."Not really",Freddie then giggles."alright,but are you able to manage at least a bowl of cereal?",Noah asked"i'll try",Freddie says,he was uncuffed,Noah gave him the cereal."you've got roommates",Noah says"okay",Freddie says,he finished breakfast,showered in the bathroom,clean clothes.fresh packing boxers.

he brushed his teeth,washed out his mouth with mouthwash.flossed between his teeth.he brushed his hair after drying it.he sat on his bed,braiding his hair"ready to meet your roommates?",noah asked,Freddie nodded.the two go to the family room,Brian,Roger and John,laughing,talking."boys,this is Freddie,he's new to the hospital,make him feel welcome,don't go fucking harsh",Noah says,keeping his arm around the persian.Roger scoffed and Rolled his eyes,John and Brain did the same.that upset Freddie."Boys",Noah warns."its alright Freddie",Noah says to him. **(Noah and Freddie are like brothers since they met before and got on really well).**

"I do not want to hear that you three hurt him,be careful with what you say",Noah hissed at three older boys."will you be okay without me just for a few minutes?",Noah asked.Freddie nods."alright",Noah says,kissing Freddie's forehead,he left the room"what?Gonna cry",Roger teased Freddie."Roger shut the fuck up,Noah will fucking you",Brian hissed.they all ganged up on Freddie.unfortunately for Freddie,he was beat up,left a crying mess.noah ran in"Roger,Brian,John!",Noah snaps."sit down!",he says,he got Freddie cleaned up."wanna go back to your room to calm down?",Noah asked,Freddie nodded.

"Now you three?i have told you not to hurt Freddie!he's fucking sensitive to bullying,he doesn't have parents,either you three start being nice or its punishment for a month!",Noah yells at them"yes Noah",they say"i mean it",Noah says.he went to check on Freddie"come here Freddie",Noah says,the persian does."i've told them off",Noah says."want your comfort paci?",he asked."Mhmm",freddie hums,he got it,its a cute Winnie the pooh paci."good boy",Noah cooed.he rocks Freddie as the persian fell asleep.he put Freddie in his bed,put the hospital blanket on him.Kissing his forehead.he only handcuffed Freddie's left wrist."goodnight",noah says.He went to deal with Roger,John and Brian who were still in the family room.

"right",noah spoke up."considering you three think its okay to bully Freddie,you know what to do ",Noah says.the three were dragged to separate tickle rooms.all strapped down to to a bed with machines around it,all turn on at the same time.The three were left in ticklish torture."N Noah!D don't you fucking dare!",Brian spoke up"using bad language?",Noah asked."let me fucking go asshole!",Brian yelled,he got held down to the floor as did Roger and John,Brian got sedated.Roger and John were locked in isolation rooms.Brian was taken to a padded cell and left there,strapped down to a hospital bed in a jumper and jogging bottoms,he woke up,went mental.Freddie was awake and in Noah's arms.Noah is a father figure to Freddie.

Freddie was using his pacifier."Daddy loves you baby",Noah cooed"wuv vu too daddy",Freddie giggles.Noah held Freddie close,feeling the Freddie draw shapes on his back with a pen torch.Freddie needed a health check.Noah puts Freddie on the bed,checks his vitals,heart beat/rate,blood pressure.And his oxygen levels.Freddie is hooked up to a heart monitor 24/7 a day. Freddie has a heart condition.(supraventricular tachycardia,SVT).freddie's heart rate is at normal,same with his blood pressure and oxygen levels.

Freddie takes his medication through IV.


	2. Picked on by the older boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets picked on by Roger,John and Brian.Noah is always there for Freddie
> 
> Supraventricular tachycardia is a condition where your heart suddenly beats much faster than normal.
> 
> The main symptom of supraventricular tachycardia is your heart suddenly beating faster than usual for a few minutes or sometimes several hours.
> 
> Things like avoiding caffeine and alcohol can help with supraventricular tachycardia. Medicines or a heart procedure may be needed if it's severe.  
> Supraventricular tachycardia is caused by a problem with the electrical system that controls your heartbeat.

Noah(23,Freddie's Mentor):

Its the next day in the hospital,all patients are up,Roger,John and Brian have to be kept in handcuffs.Noah got Freddie breakfast which the persian ate.Freddie got dressed,brushed his teeth.Noah checked Freddie's Vitals,Heart rate,blood pressure,oxygen levels.Noah stayed in the doorway of the activities room to keep an eye on the three older boys,they scowled,knowing Noah's watching"you don't have to fucking baby him Noah",Roger says."keep your mouth shut Taylor,you're eighteen,Freddie's more sensitive",noah says,ruffling the persian's hair."i'm not leaving",he smiled.

Freddie wanted his paci,he tugs on noah's trouser leg"yes?",Noah says"P PAci",Freddie stammers quietly"here you go",noah says,kissing Freddie's forehead.Freddie nursed on his paci while playing.(Freddie's little age is 3 to 6.)

"such a baby",Brian muttered to roger and John "yeah he is,Noah baby's him so much",John scoffs."Well,you can't blame Noah,he's like a dad",Brian says"true,Noah is fucking fit as hell and looks like a dad,i guess we should start being nice",Roger says."are you insane Roger",John scoffed.Brian pounced onto Roger"Say it again i dare you",Brian says,tickling Rogers sides.then his neck,then his.....armpits.

Freddie was happy playing with his blocks.Noah sat down by the wall,keeping an eye on the older three,he stood outside.Roger,John and Brian took that chance to pounce"Stop what you're doing",Noah says,walking back in.Freddie's heart rate was going up.Freddie's eyes screwed shut."is your chest hurting?",Noah asked,Freddie nodded,he went unconscious"Shit",Noah says"Brian,now would be a good time to go get Adam",he says,Brian nodded,he ran to get Adam."Adam!",Brian called"what's wrong?",Adam asked"Noah,needs your help",Brian says"oh shit",Adam says,he grabbed a hospital bed.he and Noah got Freddie onto it,hooked up to the heart monitor,noah pumping medication through the persian's IV.Mainly Adenosine.(3mgl).they got Freddie into Resus.

Both nurses trying to keep Freddie alive.the persian woke up and was kept in the hospital resus.Noah stayed with him"Noah?",Brian says"yes",Noah says"i wanted to apologise for being a brat",Brian says"go on",Noah says"i'm sorry for being a brat Noah,its Roger and Johns fault,they dragged me into it",Brian says."don't cry Brian,i forgive you,but you'll have to apologise to Freddie",Noah says,Brian nodded,Freddie was awake,just in the phase of waking up properly,"hey little one",Noah cooed."Brian wants to apologise",he says"i'm sorry",Brian smiled."Freddie?",Noah says."F f Forgiven",the persian quietly stammers."he says you're forgiven",Noah says,he got Freddie back to his room.

"Freddie,do you want brian to stay with you?",noah asked,Freddie nodded."Brian,you're allowed to stay with Freddie tonight.No funny business,no taking his paci away from him,No uncuffing his left wrist,it stayed handcuffed during the night.",Noah says,Brian nodded,Freddie had fallen asleep,sucking on his paci.the blanket on him."Goodnight boys",noah says"Night noah",Brian yawns,he took the spare hospital bed.


	3. Take care of me? Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a breakdown,Brian manages to calm him down,they learn to get on together,Freddie being a little and wanting love.

Freddie's paci:

Credit to Delphine Boucher (@Living_on_my_own) for the art

Freddie and Brian had been cuddling in Freddie's hospital bed,Brian felt the younger shake with sobs"hey now,its alright,shh Sheereen~am",Brian cooed softly,giving Freddie his paci."good boy",Brian smiled softly,pressing a kiss to the silky midnight black hair.Noah came in"good Morning",he says"Morning Noah",Brian says."Freddie,wakey wakey",Noah says,he got flipped off by Freddie."you gotta wake up Freddie,i need to check you over",Noah says.

Freddie laid on his back,still handcuffed.noah checked over Freddie,heart rate and blood pressure.

noah,Freddie and Brian go to the Activity room.Brian plays with Freddie.Freddie was using his paci,he whined as Noah brushed his hair"i gotta do it little one",noah cooed,he was happy Freddie was making friends.Noah soon finished braiding Freddie's hair.the persian played with Brian."I can't believe this",Roger sighs."Brian's gone Soft",John says.Brian puts Freddie on his lap,arm around him,playing with him,they play with the stuffies.Brian tickling Freddie's tummy lightly with one.Freddie giggles.

"awe tickle tickle Freddie",Brian chuckled,wiggling his fingers softly on Freddie's cute tummy.The persian giggles behind his paci."want your stuffie?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,showing his bright childish smile.Brian made that stuffie tickle Freddie's tummy,Freddie squeals."Adorable",Brian cooed."i knew you'd two get along",noah says."where's Freddie?Where's he gone?",Brian chuckled as Freddie hid behind his blanky"There he is!",Brian says.making bear claw motions with his hand on Freddie's tummy.Freddie giggles cutely while Brian made faces at him to hear him laugh.

"so adorable,yes you are!",Brian says,kissing all over Freddie's cheeks making him laugh more behind his paci."Noah,are they any feathers laying around?",Brian smirks."i'll go find some",Noah says,he did,he found fluffy feathers.Brian took one and circles Freddie's belly button."hasn't Freddie had a go in the 'Tickle' Machine",Brian asked"No,he hasn't yet",noah smirked,they put Freddie in it.Brian held Freddie's paci,the machine turned on,instant giggles.Feather dusters tickling Freddie's tummy and sides.the machine turned off,Brian picked up the still giggly persian.

"i don't know why you're still giggling",Brian smiled."maybe you want more TICKLES!",Noah says,blowing a raspberry on Freddie's sides.the persian giggles."Where's Freddie?Where's he gone?",Brian laughs."there he is",Brian says,tickling Freddie all over.the strap him to the tickle machine and turn it on,Freddie giggles.he felt dusters tickling his tummy,sides,feet,toes.the machines was turned off,they stayed in the family room,Brian playing with Freddie,tickling him all over his tummy with a duster.Freddie giggling."Awe what a dirty tummy!",Brian teased.

"coochie coo!",Brian says,tickling a giggly Freddie.he put the duster down and spidered freddie's sides making him roar with giggles and laughter.Brian lands a hard raspberry to Freddie's tummy making him roar with laughter.he did it again.Brian nibbled on Freddie's ribs making him giggle.Freddie's armpits are shaved.Brian blew raspberry in each pit/hollow.Freddie squeals.he got spider tickles to his armpits.Brian gave him a break.before Brian started ticklishly pinching his hips to hear him giggle."tickle tickle tickle",Brian teased.

he finally gave in with tickling.he put Freddie in his lap and played with him,Freddie's an adorable little.he giggles behind his pacifier.Brian puts a cute collar on him.

Freddie giggles,Brian kisses his cheek,playing with stuffies with Freddie.Brian picks up the duster,tickling Freddie's tummy."tickle tickle freddie",Brian says,Freddie giggles at the feeling of the feathers tickling his ticklish tummy and sides."awe tickle tickle tickle",Brian says."tickle tickle tickle",Brian says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Requests please!  
> Little Freddie!Daddy Brian


	4. Tickle tickle Freddie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is tickled by Roger,John and Brian.Roger and John warm up to the way Freddie acts.

Freddie and Brian are cuddling in the family room,Freddie asleep."Freddie,wakey wakey",Brian cooed softly.noah brought in a bottle for Freddie.(Freddie is 17 and acts like a baby)."Roger,John,wouldn't you two like to at least apologise to Freddie",noah says."Freddie,we're sorry",Roger says."F forgiven",Freddie says quietly"he says you two are forgiven",Noah says,handing over Freddie's sippy to Brian.

Brian fed Freddie."good boy",Brian cooed.Freddie fell asleep.Brian puts Freddie on the sofa,with a blanket."G'night Freddie",Noah says.Hours passed,Freddie got fussy,wanted Brian."what do you need?",Noah asked"Bwi !",Freddie pouted.Brian came to Freddie,picked him up,putting him on his lap and tickled him all over his tummy.Freddie giggles and squeals.Freddie wanted to play with his stuffies.he made Brian play with him."Freddie",Brian says"Bwi pway!",Freddie says,arms crossed."Stop demanding",Brian says,blowing a raspberry on the persian boys belly button. 

making Freddie squeal."roger,John!Join me!",Brian says"nuh uh!",freddie giggles and wriggles.Trapped under Brian's tickling fingers."hmm tickle tickle on those tasty ribs!",Brian says,using a feather duster to tickle Freddie's ribs."awe tickle tickle Freddie",Brian teased him.Roger and John held Freddie's arms above him.Brian tickles the hollows of Freddie's armpits making him squeal more with giggles.Brian blows a raspberry on Freddie's neck.Freddie roared with laughter.then the older picked up a fluffy stuffie and tickled Freddie's tummy."B Bwimi!",he squeals with ticklish laughter. 


	5. Stuck in the hospital.......bound to the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie gets a bad case of flu,causes him to be sick,he can't eat,has to be force fed by feeding tube,given fluids through an IV.Brian,roger and john aren't allowed to see him

_ **Room 203** _

_ **Patient no.10432** _

Freddie has come down with a case of flu,he can't eat on his own,he has to rely on a feeding tube and IV fluids.Brian,roger and John can't see him.Noah wont let them.Noah walks into Freddie's hospital room."how're you feeling?",he asked."crappy Noah,i want to see Brian,i know he's upset",Freddie croaked."Freddie,you're sick with the flu,you'll risk getting them sick!",Noah says"so?I want to see Brian",Freddie was adamant on seeing him."No",Noah says."Noah",Freddie says,sitting up."I.Want to see him,",Freddie says"No,you're sick",Noah says."Noah",Freddie growled."Freddie,you can't walk,you've collapsed twice",Noah says,crossing his arms.

"Let me see him",Freddie snapped

Meanwhile........

"Bri,you know noah wont let us",Roger says"I don't care!I want to see Freddie",Brian says."I'm sure Freddie wants me",Brian added.he got up,went over to Freddie's room,saw them arguing.Then they caught each others eyes.Noah turned around.....Brian tried to walk away"oh no you don't",next thing he knew,he was in handcuffs by his nurse,Adam"you know you're not allowed",Adam says"i want to see him Adam!",Brian says.he went mental,he was upset.Tyler and Adam pinned down Brian on his front"Adam,could you uh move your leg",Brian says"sorry brian",Adam says,he hadn't realised he was pressing down on Brian's back.they had to sedate him with booty juice.which is used and injected into the bottom."Breathe Brian",Tyler says."shit,he's having a panic attack",Adam says.they got him sat up,kept the handcuffs on him just until he came down from the panic attack.

"good boy",Adam says"do you remember where you are?",he asked."ST Mary's",Brian says"good"Tyler says."how old are you?",Adam asked"eighteen",Brian says."good",Tyler says.they took him to his own room,pinned him to the bed,injected him with the booty juice"Breathe Brian,its okay",Tyler says,rubbing his back.the handcuffs were taken off him.they got him on his back once he was fully sedated,handcuffed to his bed."goodnight",Adam says.he kept the door slightly open to let in light.they walked over to the family room."where's Brian?",Roger asked"we had to sedate him,he went mental on us",Tyler says."he'll wake up soon",adam says."freddie?",John asked"he's doing okay,Noah's looking after him",Tyler says"Brian hates Noah!all Brian wants is to see Freddie,they're going insane from not being able to have contact with each other,please just this once let them see each other",Roger pouts."fine",Adam says.Brian had woken up anyway,Adam went to see him.

he gave Brian a sick bag."let it out",he says"i'm letting you see Freddie",he says."thank you",Brian says,he washed out his mouth.Adam uncuffed him,took him to Freddie's room."Noah,is it okay to let Brian just see Freddie for a bit?",Adam asked"Fine",Noah says with a slight scowl."Freddie",Brian says"Brimi",Freddie pouts,Brian sat with him."i missed you",Freddie says"i missed you too bear",Brian says,letting Freddie snuggle into his chest.they had a cuddle.Freddie fell asleep on Brian like a little koala.Brian kissed his head and got up carefully putting a teddy bear in Freddie's arms with the blanket tucked around him."i love you",he says quietly."see?he's okay",adam says"i was scared,Noah wouldn't let me see him yesterday",Brian says.they went to the family room,Brian isolated himself for a bit,messing with the toy badger,Freddie gave to him.

his emotions built up."Brian?You okay",Roger asked"fuck off",Brian snaps."Brian",John says"Fuck off!",Brian yelled.he got up,went to the bathroom,broke down,he smashed the mirror,before crying.his body shaking with sobs.he was upset.he cleaned off his hands .slid down the wall crying.

Repeating the same words.

I'm a screw up..

i'm a screw up..

Over and over again.

Sobbing.he found a way to smash the sink,he went mental,trying to calm down,he collapsed.due to a mental overload.Adam and Tyler had found him.to him back to his room,with medication injected into his IV.Oxygen mask on his face.he was restrained to the bed,Adam and Tyler stayed in the room,waiting for him to wake up"Brian,if you can hear me,squeeze my hand",Tyler says,he felt a squeeze a few seconds later.Brian was starting to come around."hey,you",adam says softly"A adam?What happened?",he asked."you had a mental overload and went insane,you collapsed after",Tyler says."but,as its policy we hate to do it,but we've gotta keep you restrained",he says"i understand",Brian sighed,they sat the bed up after noticing brian was about to be sick.Adam puts a bucket in his lap,Brian was sick"let it out,let it out",Tyler says.

"what hurts Brian?",adam asked"my stomach",Brian admits."has it been making you sick for a few days?",Tyler asked,Brian nods,they uncuffed him.they got him started on Zofran through his IV.on 4mg."I'll check on you later",Tyler says,Brian nodded.Freddie was feeling better he wasn't relying on the IV and feeding tube much.he was doing Physio with Adam.To get his walking better."there you go,you're alright",Adam says."you did so well",he says.he took Freddie to the family room."you're back!",roger shrieked,attacking Freddie in a hug"yeah for good",Freddie smiled against his shoulder."John,come here",Roger says,they hugged."where's Brian?",he asked"he's not feeling well",adam says."tyler's gone to check on him",he added,Freddie nods,understanding.

Meanwhile.....

Brian had been developing a fever in the few days he had been vomiting.he had got what Freddie had but worse.he couldn't eat food,Brian was relying on a feeding tube to get something into him as well as IV fluids to get it into him and keep him hydrated.Brian wasn't okay.......Tyler was always with him,keeping him on an IV and doing the feeding tube.As the days pass.Brian's fever started to go as did the vomiting."good morning",Tyler says"Morning Ty"Brian yawned."feeling better?",Tyler asked."yes,i am",Brian says,Tyler kept Brian on an IV "can i go see Freddie?",he asked"of course,he wants to see you too",Tyler says,helping Brian up.They walk to the family room"Freddie's in physio with Adam",John says.Brian huffed.they walked to physio"go on,its okay",Tyler says,he watched Brian walk"you're doing great",Tyler says.Tyler caught him as he stumbled,they walked into the physio room"Freddie,you've got a visitor",Tyler says."Brian!",Freddie squealed.(Brian doesn't have the IV pole with him only the IV in his arm.)Freddie walked to Brian.Brian held him close to his chest"hey now,don't cry",Brian says"I missed you",Freddie sniffled."I missed you too honey",Brian says.

Freddie's was weak,he collapsed,hitting his head.tyler got adam,they got Freddie into surgery to fix a bleed on the brain,he had got.he was in surgery for three and a half hours.Brian was getting worried."Brian,you need to calm down,he's gonna be okay ",Tyler says."i'm scared Tyler",Brian admitted."why?",Tyler asked"i don't wanna lost Freddie",Brian says"don't cry,Freddie's gonna be okay,i'm getting regular updates",Tyler says,calming down Brian."he's out of surgery and in recovery,he's fully sedated due to him having a seizure",adam says,Tyler ran over to Freddie's room,telling Noah to keep Brian in his own room or get him into the staff rooms.

Brian was calming down,scared.

Meanwhile with Freddie.....

"Start CPR and get me 10mg of midazolam!",Tyler says.Tyler injected the Midazolam into Freddie's IV,his mind going back to Brian."Keep up the CPR,give me five minutes,inject 10mg of midazolam after five minutes if needed",he says,they nodded,Tyler ran back to Brian."Brian,Freddie's doing okay",he says"liar",Brian says"fine,he's had a seizure but he'll be okay,Adam and Samuel are treating him",Tyler says.Brian nodded."tyler!",adam yelled."shit",Tyler groaned."fucking hell back and forth",he says."C c can i come?",Brian asked"of course",tyler says,getting Brian into a wheelchair."but,you gotta stay out of what we're doing",Tyler says"i will Ty",Brian says.they got to Freddie's room only to find him awake and on IV fluids."you little shit Adam",Tyler says."only way to get you here",Adam says."go on Brian",tyler says.

"baby",Brian says"Hi",Freddie smiled tiredly,wanting to be held in Brian's arms.Brian held him close carefully.

the next morning,Freddie was developing an eating disorder.Anorexia,trying to make himself sick,he was in the bathroom every evening,making himself sick.Noah,Tyler and adam only think its a bad case of stomach flu.then Brian spilled."tyler",he says"yes?",Tyler says"i need to talk to you......alone",Brian says"alright",tyler says.

he took Brian to his office,sat him down"what do you need",he asked ."freddie doesn't have stomach flu,he's anorexic,he's been purposely making himself sick",Brian admitted."thank you for telling me"Tyler says."i'll talk to him",he smiled."he wont admit it,he's scared to,he's been having issues.......with his body"Brian says.then a knock on the door."its Freddie",Brian says."come in",Tyler says"you fucking told him didn't you Brian?!",Freddie says."No",Brian says"don't lie to me,i thought i could trust you,clearly not,i don't ever want to see you again!",Freddie yelled,breaking into tears,he ran off to his room.Adam and tyler ran after him.Freddie was on his bed,crying."hey",Adam says"go away Adam!",Freddie says"i don't wanna talk",he says,crying.

"Freddie,we're not gonna lecture you,we only want to comfort you",Tyler says."you already know,i know he told you!",Freddie says."Freddie,take a deep breath before you go into a panic attack",Tyler says"there you go,good boy",he says."T tyler",Freddie says,his chest starting to hurt."what?",Tyler says."my chest hurts...badly",Freddie says,starting to wheeze."adam get me ten grams of Midazolam!",Tyler says,.he got Freddie on his back on the bed,hooked up to an ECG,IV medication and fluids.Freddie needed to be intubated.Tyler did that while Noah got back,they Freddie the midazolam.

"he wont wake up for a while,he's to weak",Adam says"get a feeding tube in him and sixty ounces into him,he needs it",Tyler says."i'm gonna go Calm down Brian",he says.Adam nodded,Tyler ran to find Brian."Brian!",he called."Freddie's okay,Adam and i got him intubated with a feeding tube,he's on sixty ounces until tomorrow",Tyler says."okay?",he says,Brian nods.they go to freddie's room,Adam had taken out the breathing tube,replacing it with an oxygen mask and giving him glucose _**VIA**_ IV."Freddie's gonna be okay",Tyler says."i promise",he says.Freddie was waking up.Adam sits up the bed."hey you",he says."Freddie,its alright.you went unresponsive with us,lost conscious with us,had a seizure",Adam says"you'll be okay",he says"i promise",he says."i think a certain someone would like to see you",he added."i.....Don't.....want to see him",Freddie says between a couple coughs.

"Tyler,i think its best if you take Brian to your office until the meds fully ware off",Adam says.giving Freddie a dose of adrenaline(5mg)."i'm not leaving Freddie,i promise",Adam says."if you can,squeeze my hand",he says.Freddie does but weakly."Freddie,i want you to give me the truth",Adam says.Freddie nodded."if i asked you to walk,could you?",adam asked,Freddie shook his head."is it stomach flu?",again shake of the head."what is it?"he asked."i'll give you time answer",Adam says,"A....Anorexia",Freddie says."No,don't rub your eyes",Adam says."Freddie,i've gotta keep the tube in you,i have to get your weight up to 100KG.",he says.

"i don't need help",Freddie says"Freddie,let me help you,just until we get you walking again",Adam says"i promise",he says"just as long as i don't have to see Brian",Freddie says"Deal",Adam says,helping freddie up."i want to start you on physio",he added.Freddie nodded.they got to physio."Freddie,at least let Brian see you,he's in tears,tearing himself apart",Adam says"No",Freddie says"well then,you wont leave the ward until you do",Adam says.

Freddie broke down into tears.Adam pulled him into a hug."let it out Freddie,cry it out",he says."will you see him?",he asked,Freddie nodded against his neck.Adam took Freddie back to his room.Tyler came in with brian."oh fuck no",Tyler says"five mg of midazolam,it'll steady his heart rate",he says"smart thinking",Adam says.he does,keeping Freddie resist"Don't resist it",Adam says."its gonna steady your heart,okay?",he says,Freddie nodded."Nice slow breaths",Tyler says."Brian go on,talk to him,he'll be out of it for a few hours at least",Tyler says."i can't leave the room",adam says."And Noah's been suspended until further notice",he added.

"Adam,is it possible to get Freddie a service dog?he's known to have anxiety,bad anxiety",Brian asked"i'll look into it",Adam says,finding freddie's file"shit,you're right",he says."yes,we can get him one,but you'll have to train him for Freddie,since this one,is gonna be a little weak.Brian please please please don't bring up anything sensitive to Freddie,like his parents",adam says"i wont",Brian says."i'm gonna go get that dog",Adam says,Brian nods,adam came back with an adorable german shepherd.Freddie woke up."hey",Brian says"i'm sorry",Freddie croaked."its okay",Brian says."Adam and i got you something",he says.he helped Freddie sit up.

Adam gave Freddie painkillers."yeah,we got you a service dog",Brian says.they hugged carefully,Brian sat with him"you can name him",Freddie smiled."ace?",Brian says."Beau?",Freddie says."Apollo",they agree."i'm training him for you",Brian says"i want to see",Freddie pouts.they use an empty physio room,Freddie sat on a bed."sit",Freddie calls."good boy",Brian says to apollo.After weeks of training apollo,Brian and Freddie were allowed out of the ward,on supervision.

Adam took the boys out to the garden,Freddie with apollo by his side,Brian's hand holding his."deep breaths Freddie",Brian says.Freddie's heart had weakened due to Anorexia.Adam got Freddie into a wheelchair,Brian took apollo.They got to the garden.Yet the Persian felt his chest tighten."Freddie?",adam says."My chest",Freddie says.he as rushed into his room and hooked up to intubation and to a heart monitor with tyler pumping meds into him."its gonna be a while before he wakes up",Adam tells Brian. 


	6. Freddie wearing a white baby dress, a pink pacifier and a diaper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got his request,its being done.

_**Cast:** _

_**Tyler:24** _

_**Adam:23** _

_**noah:24** _

_**Brian:sixteen to twenty six** _

**Alternate universe**

**Freddie is a baby,three months old**

_ **St Marys,hospital(baby Freddie).** _

"Boys!",Tyler says.Brian is sixteen,Roger is sixteen and John is 18.

Freddie is dressed in a cute white baby dress,pink paci in his mouth with an adorable diaper with kitty's on it,also pink."C can i hold him?",Brian asked"of course you can",Tyler says.he puts Freddie in Brian's lap."hi cutie",Brian cooed.Freddie babbles making brian smile,he tickled the three month old on the tummy softly.Freddie squirms."aren't you adorable",Brian cooed more."he's so cute",he says."if you want,i'll put you down as his guardian",tyler says."Really",Brian lit up"of course",tyler says.

_ **10 years later** _

Freddie is now ten,Brian has become his adoptive father within the hospital,Freddie had developed anxiety and Bipolar disorder.Freddie had refused help from any doctor,nurse,therapist,psychiatrist.Freddie had got his own room within the hospital.Brian had helped him decorate it."Freddie?are you going to talk to a therapist?",Brian asked"No"Freddie says."you have to Freddie,keeping it bottle up,isn't good for you",Brian says"i don't want to dad",Freddie dismisses it."for me",Brian says"No",Freddie says,he's stubborn.Brian tickled him."D dad!ST stop it!",Freddie giggles.he got a raspberry to the tummy."cheer up a bit",Brian says."we all love you Freddie",he says."are you feeling insecure?",he asked,Freddie nodded.his long hair surrounding his face."do i get hug?",Brian asked"hm no!",Freddie says."you cheeky boy",Brian says."i'll always be here Freddie,i love you no matter what happens",Brian tells him."thanks dad",Freddie says."are you scared of what people are gonna think of you just because you have anxiety and bipolar?",freddie nodded.

"Freddie,therapists help people get better,i'm sure i could try and get you medication for the bipolar",Brian smiled."Will you talk to a therapist for me?"he asked,Freddie finally nodded,"i'll be in here with you",Brian promised.Brian managed to get a therapist for Freddie"Freddie,this is Dr Calhoun(Pronounced:Calhoon).",Brian says,Freddie went quiet,he's shy."H Hi",freddie stammered shyly.Brian stood in the doorway.then Freddie got overwhelmed,he teared up ran to the family room to find his uncles."hey mister",Roger says,he held Freddie through the anxiety attack"its okay Freddie.did you get overwhelmed?",he asked,the persian nodded."its okay to be overwhelmed",Roger says."Freddie",Brian says softly.he picks him up."there you go Freddie,its alright",Brian cooed.

he took Freddie to DR Calhoun's office."i'm gonna go,okay?",Brian says"No!Don't leave",Freddie says"Freddie,please,i kinda would like to have time with your uncles,we can play later",Brian says"i promise baby",he says,dr calhoun came in.Brian left."Hi Freddie,i'm Dr calhoun",Dr Calhoun says."i'm gonna ask you to draw what you think family is", he smiled softly at Freddie"its okay to be scared",he reassured,Freddie took the paper and crayons.he drew what family is,drawing Brian,roger,john and himself.he was blushing.he drew a dog and a cat.he was finished."Who are these people?",Dr Calhoun asked"My dad and uncles and myself",Freddie says quietly."could you write down what you love about having a family?"Dr Calhoun asked.

Freddie does after giving it some thought.he finished it,Brian came in."so?how's he doing?",Brian asked"really well",Dr Calhoun says,Brian kissed Freddie's cheek.Dr Calhoun read what Freddie had wrote."okay,",he says.he gave it to Brian"oh honey",brian says.Freddie jumped into his dads arms."i love you too Freddie",Brian says,peppering the boys cheeks in kisses,feeling him start giggling.They walk to Freddie's room.Brian wanted to get Freddie on IV fluids for now just until he gets his medication.

"Daddy,i'm tired",Freddie yawns."have a nap",Brian says"cuddle",Freddie yawns,he curled up on his dads lap.hours passed,Freddie woke up on his bed,his bipolar side took over,he tried to hurt himself.Brian came in with Tyler and adam,they had to pin down Freddie,the persian cried,screamed."Freddie,look at me",Brian says,Freddie does."Stop this,take a deep breath",he says.they sedated him with booty juice.Freddie cried,feeling it sting.Brian stroked his sons cheek softly,laying him on his lap with a blanket.he didn't want to but had to restrain Freddie to the bed,Brian had got some padded cuffs.he wraps them around Freddie's wrists then attaching them to the bed rails.same with his ankles.he kissed Freddie's forehead and put a blanket on him,teddy tucked into his arms,Brian walked to the family room"No freddie?",John asked"shut up",Brian hissed.

"Brian",roger says"Roger,leave him alone,he's upset,pissed off",John says."Well i mean....",roger says."Don't you dare",John warned."we know you only adopted Freddie out of pity",Roger spat"Shut.The.Fuck.Up",Brian hissed."leave my son out of this,unlike you a mistake",Brian fired back."all blondes are dumb especially you",Brian spat.they got into a fight.Brian pinning roger down."Don't fucking mess with me",he spat.Roger punched him square in the face making fall back and spit blood,he got Roger back,rolling on the floor,fighting.they had to be pulled apart from each other and put in handcuffs.Brian with a split lip,Roger the same with a black eye."you little fucking shit!",Roger yelled"fuck you",Brian spat."leave my son out of this Roger,leave Freddie alone,you'll never understand",Brian hissed at him.the chains on the cuffs broke.they went at each other before Brian got a heavy punch to the face.he and Roger both had a swiss army knife each.

"put the knives down",tyler says"stay out of it",Roger spat."don't make me murder you"Brian hissed"Really?I'll kill you before your 'son' even finds out",Roger says being cocky.That drove Brian over the edge,he knocked rogers knife from his hand,pinned him to the wall with it."Don't.Ever fucking talk about Freddie like he's nothing,he's my son,not yours,stay the fuck out of it",Brian spat.he left a cut down Rogers stomach,before walking away,he cleaned up in the bathroom.he needed to calm down.he cleaned up his split lip,he stitched it himself.he looked at himself,black eye,he put a wet tissue to it.the swelling went down and faded a little.Roger had to go to surgery.Brian was calming down.Freddie had woke up,understanding why he was in restraints.Brian cleaned off the blood from his face and hands,he swapped his clothes for clean ones,clean shirt and jeans.he hid the knife.

he walked to his sons room."Daddy!",Freddie says"i'm here now",Brian says,he undid the restraints,picking up his son."daddy's okay",he cooed."Y you're hurt",Freddie says"i'm okay Freddie,i promise",Brian says."daddy cuddle?",Freddie asked"daddy cuddle",Brian says,"i promise i'm okay,just a little rough and tumble",Brian says,tickling Freddie's sides.Freddie giggles.Tyler came in,didn't want to disrupt the moment.Freddie lay back on the bed,tucked up in his bear blanket."Which teddy?",Brian asked"Kitty",Freddie yawns.he got his teddy,Brian kissed his cheek,tucking a strand of hair behind his ear."Daddy loves you honey bear",Brian says"Brian",tyler says."yes?",Brian says."outside now",Tyler says,Brian does once getting up.he dimmed the lights for Freddie."yes ty?",Brian says.

"give me the truth,what's the fight all about?",Tyler says"you should know",Brian says."i don't want to talk about it",he added.he stayed with his son.he soon felt a someone climb onto his lap"hey you,feeling better?",he asked,Freddie nodded."song?",he asked"okay",Brian says,picking up his acoustic guitar.

_**In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers** _   
_**In the days when lands were few** _   
_**Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn** _   
_**The sweetest sight ever seen** _

_**And the night followed day** _   
_**And the story tellers say** _   
_**That the score brave souls inside** _   
_**For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas** _   
_**Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried** _

_**Don't you hear my call though you're many years away** _

_**Don't you hear me calling you** _   
_**Write your letters in the sand** _   
_**For the day I take your hand** _   
_**In the land that our grandchildren knew** _

_**In the year of '39 came a ship in from the blue** _   
_**The volunteers came home that day** _   
_**And they bring good news of a world so newly born** _   
_**Though their hearts so heavily weigh** _   
_**For the earth is old and grey, little darling, we'll away** _

_**But my love this cannot be** _   
_**For so many years have gone though I'm older but a year** _   
_**Your mother's eyes, from your eyes, cry to me** _

_**Don't you hear my call though you're many years away** _

_**Don't you hear me calling you** _   
_**Write your letters in the sand for the day I take your hand** _   
_**In the land that our grandchildren knew** _

_**Don't you hear my call though you're many years away** _

_**Don't you hear me calling you** _   
_**All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand** _   
_**For my life** _   
_**Still ahead** _   
_**Pity me** _

that was Freddie's favourite song for his dad to sing to him."again!",Freddie says"Really",Brian asked"its getting late,maybe tomorrow hmm?",Brian says,Freddie nodded,yawning.

_**The next morning** _

"Freddie,time to wake up",Brian cooed."good morning",he smiled.he helped Freddie get dressed,had him brush his teeth.Brian did his own,"daddy up?",Freddie asked,still tired."okay",Brian says,he carried Freddie despite being bruised on his ribs.they went to breakfast in the cafeteria.Brian felt as if he was going to faint.he held off,he drank water."go get breakfast",he says"i've already eaten",Brian lied.he couldn't because of his ribs.he saw John and Roger,he kept Freddie to him.Freddie had got breakfast,yogurt with fruit in it.Brian was going to faint.tyler and adam caught him as he fainted.Noah ran to them,picking up Freddie.They got Brian to a room and hooked him up to an IV fluids,ECG ,pumped.Brian was given adrenaline through the IV and also glucose.

"daddy",Freddie sniffled.

Brian started to wake up after a few minutes,he felt his sons hand in his.he squeezed Freddie's hand gently."see?he's okay",Noah says.Brian sat up carefully.Tyler and Adam and Noah leave the room"Freddie",Brian says"i'm okay.",Brian says"Doesn't daddy get a kiss?",he asked"nuh uh",Freddie giggled"No kiss for daddy?Well i guess no tummy kisses",Brian says"i want tummy kisses!",Freddie says,kissing his dads cheek."i'm okay honey",Brian smiled."Daddy's not feeling well,okay?",Freddie nodded.Brian wraps his arm around Freddie,holding him close."what's that?",Freddie asked,pointing to the ECG."its a machine to make sure my heart is healthy",Brian says."Does daddy get more kisses?",Brian asked before peppering his sons cheeks with kisses.Making him giggle and laugh.Brian soon unhooked from the machines and IV was taken out.he put on a hoodie with jeans.they go and sit in the family room away from Roger and John ."Daddy,daddy!",Freddie says"yes honey",Brian says"is this for me?",he asked"yes daddy",Freddie says"my little artist",Brian cooed."is this me and you?",he asked,Freddie nodded."i love you too honey boo",Brian cooed making the boy giggle.

Roger scowled."Roger,stop it,let them have a moment together",John warned."No,i'm not",Roger says."hey curly!",he says,Brian ignored him,keeping Freddie on his lap."what's you drawing now",he asked"Kitty cat",Freddie giggled."you want a cat?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,"well maybe we could get one",Brian says softly.then he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.Roger had punched him.Tyler and adam stood by the door.Freddie was sat so he couldn't see what was going on."don't touch me",Brian spat."you're a shit father to Freddie!",Roger yelled"don't you dare Roger,i love Freddie,he's my son",Brian hissed.he wasn't about to get into another fight.he slapped Roger across the face hard."Daddy!",Freddie cried."Freddie no!",Brian says.Tyler picks up Freddie.Brian and Roger again with a knife each.they drop them."don't ever talk badly about my son,i doubt you'll get a family",Brian says.

Brian was abused as a kid,that's the only reason he's in St Mary's now,his anger issues.Roger dug his nails into Brian's ribs,making him want to cry out but he pushed roger away and kicked him.he picked up the knife and slit across Rogers palm and his leg....Brian picked up his son."daddy song?",Freddie asked."okay daddy song it is",Brian says.

Brian picks up the guitar.he started singing."for my life still ahead pity me",Freddie joins his dad."Daddy,you're bleeding",Freddie says."i'm okay",Brian says.Freddie had wet himself.....Brian bathed him,got him into clean clothes."ready for lunch?",he asked"yes daddy!",Freddie giggled.he got carried.they got to the cafeteria.Freddie got his lunch,Brian had a water,he did have breakfast.Freddie was happy eating and drawing.Roger tried to go for Freddie,Brian picked up Freddie.

"cheeky monkey",Brian says,Freddie giggled at the nickname.Brian puts him down.Freddie went to his own room when they hear a scream.Brian's face fell.He ran to Freddie's room"Freddie,what happened?",he asked"i i tripped daddy,it hurts",Freddie sobs.he sat Freddie on the bed,got his hoodie off,Brian tightly wrapped a bandage around Freddie's left wrist"i know it hurts",Brian says,"Daddy's gotta get the IV out",he says."would it help if you were numbed?",Freddie nodded,Brian got tyler,Tyler numbed Freddie's hand."gonna take it out",Brian says,he put some pressure down at the end of the IV needle to slip it.he gently pulled it out."there we go,its out",he says,binning it in a sharps bin.he wraps Freddie's hand in a soft bandage."i'm gonna have to X ray Freddie's wrist",Tyler says,Brian nodded,he carried Freddie.

they got to the X ray room."daddy's just gonna be with Tyler",Brian smiled.they got an X ray of Freddie's wrist"broken,three places",tyler rules out."three up his Radius",he added."he'll need surgery to get them back in place",Tyler says"oh fuck",Brian sighed."he wont take it well",he added.Brian picked up Freddie,they took him to surgery,got him sedated under anesthesia.After roughly two and a half hours,Freddie was put in recovery and waking up quickly."daddy?",Freddie whimpers"right here honey",Brian says"you broke your wrist",he says.Freddie's wrist is in a cast and sling.the years passed by.

_ **7 years later** _

_ **Warnings:Yelling,slight abuse mention,hitting,Brian trying to be a good parent.** _

Freddie's 17,Brian's 31.Freddie's attitude got worse,so did his bipolar,Brian was finding it hard dealing with him.Tyler and Adam stuck by brian."Freddie",Brian says"fuck off",Freddie spat"don't talk to me like that",brian warned."leave me alone then",Freddie says"Freddie,honey",Brian says"leave.Me.alone dad",Freddie hissed.Brian left the room,shutting the door.he walked to his office,Brian had got a job as a psychiatrist/nurse at the hospital.he sat down."You okay?",tyler asked"What do you think Tyler?Raising a 17 year old is fucking hard",Brian says.Then they hear a scream.Freddie had got into a fight.Brian grabbed Freddie and restrained him to the floor in handcuffs.Tyler injects Freddie with the sedative.they got him to a secure room,restraining him to the bed with handcuffs.

the hours passed,Freddie eventually woke up."you need to fucking calm down",Brian says"leave me alone dad",Freddie says"No,i'm your father,i raised you",Brian says."Stop the fucking attitude,i don't like having to sedate my own son.you need to calm down,you're fucking giving us all a hard time",Brian warned."let me go",Freddie says"No,i wont,calm down and maybe i will",Brian warned."i have all right to sedate you and keep you sedated",he warns more.

"maybe you shouldn't of raised me"Freddie says."i have since i was sixteen,you were 10 months old",Brian says,almost in tears from the way his son was acting.he pulled the door shut,he hit the wall hard,almost breaking his knuckles.Tyler saw him.Roger and Brian had forgiven each other."What's up Brian?",Tyler asked"i can't handle him Tyler,he's not the ten year old i had,he's fucking changed",Brian says.Freddie had managed to get out of his restraints,Brian was holding the door shut,so Freddie couldn't open it."he's too much work Tyler",Brian admits."he's seventeen,he's going through his little phase of being a rebel,i did when i was seventeen",Tyler says."really?Freddie's got bipolar,anxiety,this isn't him",Brian says.he let go of the door,he walked away.

he gave up dealing with Freddie."dad",Freddie yelled"go back to your room"brian yelled,anger in his voice.Tyler sedated Freddie,handcuffed him to the bed,locked the door behind him,making sure Brian had the key.Brian sat in his office,head in his hands.he looked at the picture of him and Freddie when Freddie was ten."why can't you behave",he muttered to himself.he unlocked the door to Freddie's room,found Freddie out of his restraints,rolled his eyes,walked back to his office.he didn't know what to do anymore,he tried everything,behavioural therapy for Freddie,shock therapy,nothing was working.

Brian has a punching bag in his office.he used it,wrapping his hands in bandages first.He took out his anger on it."calm down Brian"Adam says."leave me alone Adam",Brian says."what's going on?",Adam asked."i can't handle Freddie anymore,he's changed Adam,i can't handle his attitude",Brian says."you need to talk to him",adam says"he acts like a brat!",Brian says."so?!he's your son",Adam says."nothing's going to work Adam",Brian spat"end of",he added.he chucked on his uniform,Blue Nurses scrubs.he went to Freddie's room."Freddie",he says"go away",Freddie snapped."Freddie,this attitude isn't okay,especially you shouldn't be taking it out on me,Tyler or Adam or Noah",Brian says."I don't care,i'm fucking mental dad,i know i am,like i give a shit",Freddie snapped at him."Don't give me attitude Freddie",Brian warned"I.Don't care!",Freddie yelled.

"don't make put you in therapy again"Brian warned."it will be shock therapy",he growled.he caught Freddie's wrists."sit down!",Brian says,raising his voice."you're going to apologise to me,stop the attitude,i want my ten year old back",Brian says"that wont happen dad",Freddie says."what's bothering you?",Brian asked"Leave me alone",Freddie says."hmm no",Brian says."something's bothering you"he says"its nothing",Freddie lied."Tell me",Brian says."No",Freddie says."honey please",Brian says,"its hurting all of us with your attitude and the way you act towards us",he says,sitting Freddie down."tell me Freddie",he says softly."W why didn't you give me up,you had a chance to",Freddie says"No wonder what's been bothering you,i could never give you up Freddie,you're my son,i kept you for a reason,you are always gonna be my son",Brian says."come here,come give me a big hug",he says.Freddie went to him.Brian's arms wrapped around him safely."i could never give you up",Brian says.

"are you going to stop the attitude?",Freddie nodded.he got tickled by his dad all over his sides making him scream with laughter.Brian soon stopped.he left Freddie alone for a while with the door shut.again the days passed,Freddie's attitude was back,he was being restrained and sedated a lot.Brian wasn't happy with him.he's the one dealing with it."Freddie?Can i come in?",he asked."y yeah",Freddie stammers,he had been crying"what's wrong?",Brian asked."i'm sorry dad",Freddie says."its okay",Brian says."deep breath,you're having an anxiety attack",Brian says.Freddie does."i'm only gonna keep you handcuffed to the bed for a bit",Brian says,"i hate doing it but its for your safety,we don't want you hurting yourself",Brian says"i understand dad",Freddie says.Brian used the light blue handcuffs,padded on the inside.

"meds are at eight this time",he says.Freddie nodded."lay down,get some sleep",Brian smiled,kissing his forehead,Freddie nodded,Brian puts the more warm blanket on him."i'll check you later",Freddie nodded,the bars on the bed go up.he left the room"how's he doing?",Tyler asked "he's alright,he's asleep at the moment",Brian says"he worked himself up into a panic attack",he added.Tyler nodded.The hours passed,Brian went to check on Freddie"hey you,feeling better?"he asked,Freddie nodded with a yawn.Brian undid the handcuffs."come here cheeky boy",Brian says.he sat on his dads lap.

"i'm sorry dad",he says"for what?",Brian asked."hurting you",Freddie says"you never did,you're exhausting to deal with",Brian says,tickling him a little.Freddie giggled behind his hands.Brian kissed his cheek."you'll always be my son Freddie,i'll always love you",Brian says."I....love you too dad ",Freddie says."come on",Brian says.Freddie went and got dinner,Brian had eaten already,the spent time being father and son."you've grown",Brian says."come here,come sit on daddy's lap ",Brian says,Freddie does.


End file.
